Davor
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: Was war zwischen Jo und Zane in der neuen Zeitlinie bevor  "unsere" Zeitreisenden in ihre neue Welt kommen?


**Davor**

_Was war zwischen Jo und Zane bevor „unsere" Zeitreisenden in ihre neue Welt kommen? _

_Haftungsausschluss: Ich besitze weder Erueka, noch seine Charaktere_

Da war es wieder. Seine neckischen Antworten auf ihre barschen Fragen. Natürlich würde er ihr nicht so einfach sagen, wie er das Labor in die Luft gejagt hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Besagtes Labor schwebte nämlich wirklich 30 Meter über dem Erdboden. Es gab keine eindeutigen Beweise, dass er es gewesen war, aber er hatte die Kenntnisse und war bekannt dafür, Probleme zu verursachen. Und so war Zane in Jo's Zelle, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor.

„Also Donovan. Sag mir wie du das Labor in 'ne Rakete verwandelt hast und deine Strafe wird geringer ausfallen, als wenn du's uns selbst raus finden lässt." „Ach. Das wäre nicht so lustig. Außerdem was macht schon ein Vermerk mehr in meiner Akte? Oder war ich 's vielleicht doch nicht? Du hast keine Beweise, stimmt 's?" Zane spielte darauf hin, dass Jo wütend wurde. Das wurde sie immer, wenn sie keine Beweise gegen ihn hatte. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso Zane liebend gern Straftaten beging:

1. wütende Jo war verdammt heiß

2. nur so schenkte die heißeste Frau in ganz Eureka, wahrscheinlich sogar der ganzen Welt, ihm Aufmerksamkeit

3. der Nervenkitzel hatte was!

„Klappe, Donovan!" Damit verschwand Jo aus ihrem Büro, um herauszufinden, wie sie das Labor zurückholen konnten. Während sie auf dem Weg zu den klügsten Köpfen von ganz GD war, wanderten Jo's Gedanken immer wieder zu Zane und seinem verschmitzten Lachen. „Wieso muss er so lachen? Das macht ihn so verdammt Unwiderstehlich!", dachte sie. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, Jo war ganz hin und weg, wenn sie an Zane dachte. Aber er war ein Verbrecher und Jo war der Meinung als GD's Sicherheitschefin konnte sie nicht einfach mit einem vorbestraften, zu einem Leben in Eureka verdonnerten, immer noch kriminellen Mann ausgehen. Es wäre ja nicht so als hätte er sie nicht gefragt. Außerdem hielt sie jeder für die gefühllose Frau, die sie in gewisser weiße auch war und es war eindeutig besser, wenn sie diese Image aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Während die Wissenschaftler damit beschäftigt waren, das Problem zu lösen, versuchte Jo Beweise gegen Zane, äh Donovan, zu finden. Er hatte nämlich recht gehabt: sie konnte ihm nicht einmal nachweisen an dem Tag überhaupt in der Nähe des Labors gewesen zu sein. Aber sie hatte genug Erfahrung um zu wissen wie sie vorgehen musste um das zu ändern.

Kaum zehn Minuten später hatte Jo Zane's Tablet, das, wie nicht anders zu Erwarten, ein Passwort benötigte. Natürlich musste sie ihn zuerst „höflich" Bitten das Passwort einzugeben bevor sie, besser gesagt ein Mitglied ihres Teams, sein Tablet hacken – 'tschuldigung, die Sicherheitsprotokolle umgehen – durfte.

Zane zeigte sich wenig kooperativ, das hätte Jo auch gewundert, aber musste er sie so ansehen? Jedoch wäre sie nicht Jo Lupo, würde sie sich von so etwas lächerlichem wie einem wild pochendem Herzen ablenken lassen. Jetzt, da sie freien Zugang zu Zane's Daten hatte, war es ein Leichtes, ihm alles nachzuweisen. Die entsprechend benannte Datei hatte Jo schnell gefunden, fast etwas zu schnell, als würde er es direkt darauf anlegen geschnappt zu werden. Als sie ihren Gefangenen mit ihrem klassischen „eigentlich ist es mir ja egal aber so dumm kannst nicht einmal du sein"-Ton ansprach erwiderte er in seiner kältesten, abweisendsten Art: „Wenn'de meinst!" Dieser Wechsel von neckisch auf abweisend verwirrte Jo, auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ, zumindest hoffte sie das. „Tja, du hast gegen einige Gesetze verstoßen, also wirst du noch etwas länger, genauer gesagt 10 Tage, Gast in einer hübschen Zelle wie dieser hier bleiben. Alle deine Sektion 4-Projekte werden an Dr. Parrish übergeben. Nach deiner Haft wirst du neuen Projekte in Sektion 3 zugeteilt aber das klärst du mit Direktor Fargo."

Nach diesem Monolog verschwand Jo und war froh Zane für zumindest 10 Tage los zu sein auch wenn sie seine Gegenwart auf eine unerklärliche, seltsame Art angenehm gefunden hatte.

Zane konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder wurden ihm seine Projekte weggenommen. „Aber was soll's?", dachte er. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht ein Labor schweben zu lassen. Außerdem war es lustig, Lupo auf die Palme zu bringen und ihr war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich mit ihm zu Beschäftigen, auch wenn es nicht ganz das war, was er wollte. Aber hey, Aufmerksamkeit ist Aufmerksamkeit, oder etwa nicht? Zane lächelte zufrieden.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, die Story hat sich anders Entwickelt als geplant, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. <em>

_Ich habe auch vor, eine eigene Nachfolgegeschichte zu schreiben aber ich garantieren nichts!_

_Ich freue mich über Reviews und Danke fürs lesen._


End file.
